the imperium remade
by keeper of all lore
Summary: Naruto came across the Golden Throne of Terra and through it now hosts the soul of the God Emperor of Mankind. Aided by an unimaginable source he has went back in time to unite mankind and once more form a great empire. A new faction enters the ninja world as the Imperium appears during the past wars. Naruto as emperor with lemun russ, guilliman, and sanguinius as clones
1. pre work idea

**KOAL- Hey I was going through various stories on when I found this naruto x familiar of zero story where I think naruto was cast as a figure similar to the god emperor of mankind from warhammer and I decided to use that idea for a four shot work with part one being a summary, part two being what happens until the transformation of naruto and his clones is complete, part three which is the chunin exam finals and invasion where the shinobi worlds see the might of the imperium and their god emperor and the corrupting power of chaos, and the final part where naruto makes contact with varius races which will include the elder, orks, tau, and necrons. The idea is simple: naruto after failing to summon gamabunta falls into the cliff only to discover the last remnant of the imperium of man which was the golden throne with the bodies of greatest of the emperors loyal primarchs: Lemun russ, Sazngiunius, and Roboute Guilliman. He also discovers the armory and production facilities of the space marines weapons and transformation procedures. Three of his shadow clones merge with the primarchs thus making them real flesh and blood while being able to be reborn through his shadow clone jutsu which has now become the art of creating life which also allows him to create space marine troops based on his strength and endurance. He gains access to the full space marine arsenal including ships, vehicles, even space craft. The process takes years but in a moment of stubbornness he creates a warp portal that takes him back in time to the period just after he found the tomb and prepares for the tournament. The warp portal reawakens Tzeentch as he was the sole chaos god to survive after the imperium and the rest of the galaxy fell apart through constant war as Kairos fateweaver foresaw the end of chaos. The god of knowledge and magic discovers that the emperor is reborn and thus entered the material world as a wraith or ghost and tries to tempt naruto. He argues with chaos until they make a bet against each other. Tzeentch bets that in the coming invasion his alliance with orochimaru could overcome with naruto's alliance with konoha. The winner gains the ultimate prize which is the fate of the opponent. Tzeentch wins and naruto becomes his body and soul and vice versa. Naruto would face tzeentch, sangiunius would fight garra and shukaku, guilliman and the ultramarines would face Kairos fateweaver, and lemun russ would face magnus the red. The battle though long ended in victory and the world would rebuild. The time would fast forward to the end of the naruto manga where the imperium was recreated and the once more find contact with first the elder, then the orks, the tau, then finally the necrons. This idea will be written soon just wanted to get the general idea of what people thought of it.**


	2. prologue of a boy

**Koal- I admit it has taken me awhile to start but I decided to focus on this story and make it a full fledged story. also till further notice I am taking title ideas as I have to admit I have no talent in story titles. now onto the story I will explain a few changes I had to the base idea before the story begins in full. The story will start at the time period from between the preliminary and finals of the chunin exams. right after falling into the pit he tried to summon a toad and succeeded but sadly the toad while a good starter summon was not enough to get him out only able to land him safely. He then a mental prodding finds the final resting place of the God emperor and his loyal primarchs. from here naruto willingly allows the emperors souls into his body with is then in a state of constant modification to become as powerful as the emperor's true body. His first act as the emperor is to bring back the Primarchs Leman Russ, Rouboute Guilliman, and Sanguinius with their base body being shadow clones yet being genetically modified allows for a few changes to the basic shadow clone jutsu for him. the primarchs clones all turn into space marines of their respective chapter with the emperor naruto's clones only being usable if they have fallen to revive them. Naruto then spends what he amounts to a month down in the underground system of caves which housed the emperor, his sons, his labs, and armory/forge. What they didn't know was that due to the massive battle in the caves the warp distorted time and it slowed down in the caves while it passed normally in the outside. With the Primarch's clones as aid they forge weapons and armor fir for the new emperor and his body rapidly grew to fill out into the golden armor. once they were finished they left only to find what appeared to be a dead world with the people trapped in their own minds they try to make sense of this only to find battle with unknown forces. the soul of the emperor takes charge and the enemies are swiftly defeated. The forces of the emperor make a tactical retreat back into the cave system where they reinforce their position while Naruto (now known as GE Naruto) probes the world with his psyker based powers only be hosts of the last remaing daemons of chaos with the sole surviving chaos god. with the past revealed by the deamons and an alliance formed they work toward going back in time to prevent this occurence. Before they go back they prepare heavily with the creation of armored troops and the partial healing of the blood angels bloodlust making it controllable by their immense will. from there they will begin to change the world as they arrive before the start of the official naruto canon and into the third shinobi war right at the beginning. There they will reforge the world. I am also considering adding Magnus the red as he is the greatest psyker based primarch and with the alliance with chaos GE naruto has the time and ability to free him from the taint. The story is about to begin!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but this idea used by this story. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

The Imperium Remade (title subject to change)

Uzumaki Naruto was a lonely child at heart. This was evident at his attempts to gain attention through pranks, his childish infatuation with haruno sakura his teammate, and for the third hokage the times he watched the child cry himself to sleep every night of his life. While he had loudly proclaimed that his dream was to be hokage he had a secret wish that he would gladly sacrifice his goal for and that was a loving caring family. Yet despite his silent please no one would help him ease the loneliness aside from sarutobi hiruzen, the ichirakus, and jiraiya of the sannin who protected him from afar. So when he started to train naruto he was overjoyed as it brought back fond memories of his previous student. it also lead to a grave mistake when he went to far in trying to help him. But it was Jiraiya's actions that would unknowingly pave the way for the salvation of mankind and the successful dream of peace. While he grew up being alone as people feared him for the possibility of the demon within him taking control it eventually changed from fear to annoyance as people began to realize that he was too pure for the demon to take over. That would lead to them giving him a chance as they thought that if he proved to be a successful member of the community they could possibly accept him but this they kept from him.

Naruto didn't have any friends his age till the ninja academy where he met what would be his fellow graduates who would become the konoha twelve. His first friends were Shikimaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi who were easy to befriend. The group grew with Kiba Inuzuka when they became friendly rivals through close quarter combat training, his next friend would be shino aburame who helped him become smarter through his advice, his last friend in the academy was Hinata Hyuga who had always followed him around sneakily and when he caught her once she decided to step into the light with him. He also made friends with a group of gennin led by one Might Guy who was to him rather eccentric and were composed of noble Neji Hyuga, the never stopping rock lee, and the down to earth Tenten. Sadly he also had his failures as he tried to befriend Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno who all refused for various reason. Sasuke refused as he had started to withdraw from people after his clan's destruction and he began to see the bonds between people as a weakness. Sakura and Ino both were considered the lead fangirls of Sasuke, since he was considered the coolest and most handsome guy in their age group, and they saw naruto's attempt at friendship as an attempt to start an attempt at wooing them. despite his progress he still had a weak heart and was easily hurt as he had a unique ability. when he looked at a person he could hear in his head a separate voice that spoke words in a different voice that made no sense to him. It never bothered him until one day when he heard the voice of a tourist in his head speaking about an attempt at stealing military intelligence. He rushed to the old man as the tourist never opened his mouth at all yet he heard his voice in his head that he somehow knew he could trust. When he ran to the hokage and informed him of this he was skeptical but decided to humor him as since this was a military village if could be explained as a sort of random drill to test their internal defenses. He however was shocked when naruto was right and the man they caught was a spy for Iwagakure who had a bit of a grudge with konoha. When the konoha council questioned how he discovered the spy the old hokage lied and told them an anbu caught the man acting odd and decided to inform him to be safe. The knowledge that naruto could read minds was a secret only the two knew but his powers didn't stop there. Naruto was also unknowingly a relic of a forgotten age and was a psyker. He had the ability to call upon the immaterium or the warp to do many different acts. reading minds was easy for him and he could use the warp to augment his body to immeasurable heights. what naruto didn't know was that he attracted the demons which resided in the warp but suprisingly his ind was too well protected to be corrupted and turned to chaos. His protection was based on three points of defense each stronger than the last: the first was the spirit which resided in his body as it loathed the demons who tried to corrupt him and they would have to go through his cage to reach the inner depths of his mind and none could stop him in his cage. The second defense was that the area that konoha was built on houses ancient ruins underneath the village and the existance of these ruins is known only to the kage as what exists there is machines, building, and tools that defy all logic and are so alien that they cant understand their usage and what they didn't know was that this was the capital of Holy terra, the birthplace of mankind and housed the golden throne of the god emperor. The final defense was that Naruto's mind was so pure and strong that demons could not even get close without being in great pain in their souls, they started to call him the "embodiment of purity" and some demons simply ceased to exist in his presence and those that were possessed were freed.

Naruto was on the eve of his graduation exam when disaster struck him and ripped away his chances as when he slept the night before a man entered his room and cast a subtle illusion on him which made him even sleepier and combined to his current state of rest he slept through the entire first half of the exam which consisted of the written portion and the genjutsu portion. He was able to arrive just in time to take the throwing weapons exam but his current state of drowsiness made his results worse than normal as normally he would be wide awake and attentive by this part of the day. He was able to do good enough for the fighting test but he couldn't pass the ninjutsu portion as he could never do the basic clone jutsu as his reserves were too high to accomplish. He would later be approached by his secondary teacher who offered a second chance to pass the graduation test but naruto could easily read his thoughts and so with the hokages aid he managed to capture him and at the same time learn a jutsu to replace the standard clone jutsu knwon as the shadow clone.

* * *

Naruto would then begin the life of a genin which consisted of training and doing d ranks which were basically glorified chores. This pattern continued up until the took their first c-rank mission which was bodyguard detail. despite appearing to be easy it wasn't and in the end they toppled a corporate warlord, took out a master assassin and his student, and saved an island nation which was on the fringe of collapse. His name would then be used as a memorial for his actions on the bridge their client had hired them to protect during his work.

Arriving home they continued their training until the chunin exams where they were signed up as a test of their skills. Naruto and his team managed to pass the first exam through luck and willpower. The goal was to cheat and obtain the answers in a stealthy fashion which naruto learned from the mind of their procter and thus was able to pass. they were then lead to the forest of death where they had to survive and thrive as they had to obtain two scrolls and bring them to the center of the area before time ran out. They encountered the notorious missing nin Orochimaru who naruto was able to survive due to his powers but the strength he obtained from the fox spirit was cut off thus not only weakening him but made his mind an easier target for demons. Sasuke was bitten in the neck and given a curse mark to supposedly grant him power but naruto knew it would only drive him to the darkness. They succeded and then they had to fight in a preliminary setting to weed out the weaker competitors. Naruto passed along with a few of his friends and he eventually started getting training from Jiraiya of the sannin. This is where our story begins and diverges from the normal path.

_From the desk of the Lore Keeper_

* * *

**Well here is the prologue chapter and here is a few extra thoughts and things that came up along the typing of this chapter in bulleted list format:**

**1. the timeline up till the first true chapter is basically canon but here naruto has psyker powers though he only knows enough to read minds. He also has had contact with demons but he sees them as evil spirits and tortured souls. He is also somewhat smarter and stronger due to aid from friends as well though he will gain an immense power boost in the next few chapters. also starting with this story I am using a self insert in my works to explain how the universe come to exist in my works**

**2) demons are attracted to naruto as he is considered the most tempting prize in all of the warp however they know that to get close means either pain or death similar to how a bug zapper attracts flies yet kills them if they get too close. There is also only one chaos god in existance as he/she was the only one who prepared for the end. He is also able to purify and redeem those possesed by demons to the point they are practically reborn.**

**3) the planet that the narutoverse is located in is holy terra after a major devastating event occurred due to the constant warfare of the universe. just think along the lines that the creators decided to reset the universe but couldn't remove the traces of conflict. The city of konoha was able to survive the kyuubi attack as the psychic energy from the golden throne weakened the fox spirit enough for him to be beaten.**

**4) I decided to add magnus the red into the list of primarchs coming back as I got 1 warrior/leader- Leman Russ, 1 diplomat/warrior- Sangiunius, 1 general/governor- Roboute Guiliman so i decided to add 1 Scholar/ sorcerer- Magnus the red. Magnus will be purified and will be the link between GE naruto and a future ally.**

**5) i may have said this earlier but if not then I will bring naruto back before the start of canon into the 3rd shinobi war. his actions there is to establish a base of operations for his primarchs and their forces. The prime location is whirlpool country which they will save and use as the capitol of the upcoming imperium. One different change though is that since GE naruto is still naruto in body once he is born canonly he will merge with the original naruto and de-age to stay the canon age.**

**6) second to last thing is the primarchs and notes about them in general. They were originally clones and as such only had a portion of the original naruto's power but once they become the primarchs reborn with enough time they will regain their full power. The stronger the primarchs become the more asartes the can create. They will originally start at 1/4 GE narutos strength but will strengthen to 100% with time. Their primary form of transport is thunderhawks when travelling in groups except sangiunius whose blood angels all have wings and fly with him except when they need heavy firepower. The mobile fortresses will not bee seen until the naruto canon intro starts once more. should a primarch fall in battle GE naruto can bring them back via his shadow clone Jutsu which will be its sole purpose but they will need a week to get back to their state of power upon their death.**

**7) final thing is the adaptus astartes. They are created by the primarchs shadow clone skill and are armed with standard space marine weapons. while shadow clones normally turn to smoke with one hit if both the primarchs and astartes stay alive for 1 day they become flesh and blood and that weakness is removed. The astartes summoned by the primarachs are all based on their respective chapters. they also have all forms of space marine vehicles such as predator tanks, drop pods, rhino transports, dreadnaughts: seige venerable, and ironclad; land speeder, whirlwinds, hunters, and thunderhawk battleships which are produced by the forges found under konoha which will be moved to whirlpool country once their presence is established their.**

**That is all for this chapter but I have recently come up with another idea for a crossover and I want opinions on it. This is the idea for a negima/warhammer 40k crossover:**

**negi springfield knows better than anyone else the value of the saying "when one stare into the abyss the abyss stares back" he has seen the darkness of the warp and yet is not ruled by it but rather works with it. Having been taught not only to be a mage but also a psyker the world better watch out as negi springfield shows the world the power of chaos. Negi is a slightly dark character who is raised by my self insert into the story and wields the power of chaos undivided. Not an evil or insane negi story but rather a darkness is not evil negi. Has good though unique morals based of the chaos gods. Realizes that the warp is an essential part of life he embraces it and shows no fear and is trained as a poweful mage, sorceror, and psyker**


End file.
